


Skipping Stones

by Pauperfish



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Past Violence, Slow Burn, Time Skips, Unconventional Relationship, past delinquent yuta
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28931109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pauperfish/pseuds/Pauperfish
Summary: Jaehyun was a person from the past, he was not meant to exist in Yuta's present, but fate is a curious thing.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Original Character(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 62





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So it's undecided how long this will be but the story is actually quite straight forward so I don't think it will be more than 10 chapters.
> 
> Consider this chapter as a prologue

Yuta remembered the first time he met Jaehyun. It was the spring of his last year in high school. Young Jaehyun, barely visible on the steps in his too big uniform, was hunched next to Akira from class 2-B who looked extremely uncomfortable in Yuta’s presence. He had braces (blue elastics, Yuta noted), hair a bit on the long side, and a pair of thick eyeglasses awkwardly framing his eyes.

and despite that, Yuta’s first thoughts were of jealousy, because how could someone so awkward looking still be handsome. He noticed the way the boy was eyeing the blood on the corner of his lips so he licked it and winced at the sting.

The boy puckered his lips and scooted so there was enough space on his left, squishing Akira, who complained under his breath. “You can sit here.”

The staircase was not very wide but there were enough steps that he didn’t have to be pressed against an underclassman. But still Yuta skipped over the lunch bags at the bottom of the steps and sat right next to the boy. Jaehyun picked up his chopsticks after a cursory glance and continued eating.

There was no indication, nothing that could’ve pointed towards the obsession that would soon brew beneath the surface.

&&

It was a chance encounter that would continue to happen in the staircase leading to the rooftop. The second time didn’t have an Akira, and the third and the fourth after that.

“Why are you always getting into fights?” Yuta gave the younger boy a withering glare but it didn’t deter the curiosity. Jaehyun had always been different, more than his foreign roots and his impressive academic records. There was no one at school who didn’t know about him, the only son of a wealthy businessman in Ginza who somehow ended up in a small city in Osaka. Nobody would dare to touch him just like how nobody would dare to look in Yuta's direction.

“It’s none of your business.”

“Why keep coming here then?” The boy poked his bruised hand, unconcerned with Yuta’s hiss of pain. He didn't know when the boy had gotten close but he didn't appreciate the familiarity.

“Because it’s quiet here.”

“Or you like my company?”

“As if.” Yuta cradled his hand and tried to remain indifferent even though Jaehyun’s question had rattled him a little.

“Do you want to be friends then?” He scoffed at the offer and watched as the young boy cleaned his glasses with the hem of his inner shirt.

“Why would you wanna be friends with me? Don’t you already have a friend from your class?”

“Akira? He just wanted help with homework. I heard his friends got you into some big trouble last year.” Jaehyun licked his lips, they looked dry and were cracking in some places.

“You hear a lot of things.” Yuta was starting to wonder if the boy secretly kept tabs on him but remembered he was just the type to stick his nose where it wasn’t needed.

“You aren’t really blending into the crowd with that hair and those earrings. I think all of the school knows about your reputation.” Unconsciously, he reached up to fiddle with the cross that dangled from his ears. He had never been self-conscious about his gritty blonde hair and his choice of fashion until now.

“Then why do you want to be friends?”

Jaehyun’s grin was from ear to ear and Yuta fought the urge to punch him square on the face.

“You’re more interesting than my science textbooks that’s for sure.”


	2. Chapter 2

“You have got to be kidding me.” Yuta bit out in a tight voice. Jaehyun didn’t seem the slightest bit fazed.

He looked different from how Yuta last remembered him, wider, bulkier, his teeth straighter and his grin was more nerve grating.

“I didn’t know you were in Tokyo.” He said first and Yuta acknowledged for the first time that his voice too, was nothing like how he remembered. Deeper and somehow more menacing.

“Yes asshole I live here. What are you doing here? I thought your parents brought you back to Korea.” Jaehyun leaned against the brick wall in the alley Yuta pulled him to after the unexpected meeting.

“I did go back but only for two years.” He noticed Jaehyun’s eyes nitpicking at his uniform and he pulled his jacket around his body.

“You’re working at a gas station?”

“You don’t have to know that. We’re not going to see each other again.” He said firmly and got a partial smile instead. That was one thing that hadn’t changed.

“I’m not sure about that. Aren’t you friends with Eiichi?”

“I can’t believe this. This is the shit they make up in movies.” He ruffled his hair in frustration. His luck was in hell if he had really walked into that restaurant door hoping to get one date with the birthday celebrant only to find out he was taken, and by Jung Jaehyun of all people.

“I thought we already established your life is more interesting than a movie.” Yuta let himself seethe in silence knowing no good would ever come out of decking the bastard at his boyfriend’s birthday party.

“I swear if I hear one more-“

“We should go back in. Before Eiichi realizes we’re missing.” Jaehyun swiftly cut in and Yuta could’ve sworn that something had changed in his demeanor. As always, it was hard to tell with Jaehyun, secretive, cunning Jaehyun.

“Keep your distance.” Yuta snapped and ducked into the side door without waiting for Jaehyun’s response.

“That would be hard. I am dating the celebrant.” He should’ve known the younger man would never let him have the last word. Yuta’s teeth cut into his lip as he suppressed the urge to retaliate.

&&

Eiichi was nice and sweet, nothing like the man he was apparently dating. Yuta quietly sipped at his beer with belated regret that he didn’t bother going home to change before coming here. Other than the looks he was getting for the giant logo on the breast pocket of his uniform, there was the fact that he stood out, severely.

He had met Eiichi at the gas station when he drove in one day and offered Yuta a burger he ordered by mistake. He had declined, but Eiichi’s kindness hadn’t stopped there and he soon found himself lured in by his grounded personality, overlooking the fact that he belonged in a part of society Yuta shouldn’t involve himself in.

At the end of the day he didn’t mind being the subject of Eiichi’s friends’ scrutiny more than he minded seating in the same table as Jaehyun whose eyes never slid away from him.

“Do you know each other?” Eiichi interrupted softly when he finally noticed Jaehyun’s distracted countenance

“No. No we don’t.” Yuta threw out before Jaehyun could open his mouth.

“Oh, I just thought you might’ve met him at the gas station, he lives around there.” The revelation sealed his mouth close. Thoughts filled his head at an unprecedented rate. Jaehyun lived close to his work and his apartment? How much more unfortunate coincidences can he take in one night?

“I was thinking he looked familiar.” Jaehyun added. He was a good actor, as always. He really should’ve just gone into acting, then at least Yuta would have some sort of leverage.

“Well now you’ve met him. Isn’t he the cutest?” Eiichi had definitely meant the compliment in a harmless way but he’s on his way to being drunk and the words didn’t sit comfortably with Yuta especially with Jaehyun on the receiving end of it.

When he cut their ties seven years ago, he decided this man had no more place in his life. He was not supposed to be sitting in front of him being asked if he found Yuta cute.

“He is.”

All his inhibitions flying out the window, Yuta ordered two more glasses of beer on Eiichi’s tab and hardly touched the food on the table. Seven years and Jaehyun still had the same effect on him.

By the time the small gathering had dwindled to only a few people, Yuta was drunk off his feet and his head was light as a feather riding the wind.

“Sorry. Didn’t meant to get drunk.” He told Eiichi in private after the last remaining guys left to use the bathroom, leaving him with Eiichi and Jaehyun.

“It’s fine Yuta. I can tell you needed that.” The man said with a chuckle and he’s surprisingly eloquent after a few glasses himself.

“But I’m worried about you going home. The trains would stop running soon and you live quite far from here.” Eiichi was looking at Jaehyun as he spoke and the request was clear.

“Why don’t you drop him off after me? He doesn’t live far from the gas station. Maybe a few blocks.”

“No! That’s fine. I can take a taxi.” Yuta straightened up lightning fast. His vision swam for a short second until it settled on the couple sitting across him.

“It’s okay. Jaehyun didn’t have too much to drink since he’s the designated driver. He’ll bring you home safe.”

Yuta chewed on his lips and tried to keep a level head but his mind wasn’t supplying the right words and it was becoming increasingly difficult to turn the offer down without coming off rude.

“It’s not that…I…”

“Yuta, don’t worry about it.” Eiichi drilled one last time and chugged down another bottle. Jaehyun watched him, taking advantage of his boyfriend’s distraction to be less conspicuous.

“That’s right, I’ll take care of you.”

&&

Yuta was tempted to throw up on the leather seats as payback for cornering him into a position that was the opposite of safe.

“Why are you bringing me home?” He asked petulantly with a slight slur. Jaehyun hardly acknowledged him with his eyes firmly on the road.

“Because I was asked to.”

“Since when did you do things you were asked of?” Jaehyun’s expression dimmed and Yuta sank into the seat in case Jaehyun were to lunge at him. Not that he couldn’t break Jaehyun’s nose if he wanted to, drunk or not.

“I see you’re still caught up in the past.”

“Who wouldn’t be?”

They arrived in front of his apartment building shortly after and Yuta was glad because he was sure he was going to say something he would regret if he stayed longer in Jaehyun’s company. He had that kind of effect on him.

“Aren’t you going to invite me up?” The younger man turned off the engine and climbed out of his car after Yuta did, startling him to a degree.

“Hell no. Go home.”

“I think not. You owe me at least a cup of tea for the trouble.”

Yuta wearily turned to the other man who was still following him. “I didn’t ask you to drive me. Leave me alone Jaehyun.” His words had the opposite effect it seemed because Jaehyun only grew more determined, matching his wobbly steps to the elevator.

“We’re old friends aren’t we?”

Yuta scoffed but his heart was in his throat. He did believe them to be friends at one point, and more than that too if he was being honest but Jaehyun didn’t deserve to know that.

“Suit yourself.” He conceded instead and reluctantly lead the way to his studio apartment on the eighth floor.

He struggled to get the keys into the lock with his ruined coordination and they only managed to get in because Jaehyun got tired of watching him fumble and snatched the keys from him.

“It’s smaller than I imagined.” The younger man spoke after a short observation of the apartment. It was messy, Yuta hadn’t been expecting any guests, least of all Jaehyun. “And filthy too.”

“Fuck off, I’m not renting a penthouse on a gas boy’s salary. You invited yourself over so you’re free to go any time.” He silently wondered what it was about him that made him an easy target for Jaehyun’s pestering but his thoughts were interrupted by Jaehyun crossing the threshold and standing in front of Yuta without hesitation.

There was as little as an inch between their noses and Yuta was painfully reminded of how it was like. He hated it, the heat he felt in his belly every time Jaehyun was near. He hated Jaehyun and not even time could have dampened it.

“I don’t think you really want me to fuck off.”

“You’re nuts.” Yuta breathed and pushed at Jaehyun’s chest. “Take off your shoes. What happened to your manners?”

Jaehyun nodded with a hum, toeing off his loafers at the door and then he was pattering back into the apartment, going up in Yuta’s face again. They were close enough that their breaths mingled and he could feel the heat radiating off of Jaehyun’s body.

“So what is this now?”

“What do you think?”

Yuta’s teeth clenched. “Fuck no-“ Jaehyun’s hand came up behind his head, fisting his hair and smashing their lips together. It was painful, all teeth and desperation. Yuta clawed at Jaehyun’s jacket to get closer or to push him away, his mind too muddled for him to decide.

The jackets came off when he was backed against the bed and he pulled Jaehyun down with him. It might be the alcohol or the shock of seeing the face he had never wanted to see again after so many years but he licked Jaehyun’s mouth like a starved man.

“That wasn’t quite like the rejection I was expecting.” Jaehyun nipped on his lip, sucking it into his mouth. Gone were the thoughts of Eiichi, of anger, of high school.

Right now all that mattered was Jaehyun’s body rubbing against his. He tightened his grip on Jaehyun enough to hurt but he looked more preoccupied with the way Yuta was shaking under him.

Jaehyun pulled the zipper down his uniform roughly, tugging harder when it got stuck on Yuta’s undershirt. Patience running thin, Yuta swatted his hands away and pulled everything off in one go.

“You’re pretty coordinated for someone who couldn’t even open their door.” Yuta reciprocated with a knee in the crotch, not too hard that he wouldn’t be able to get it up but hard enough for him to double in surprise.

“Shut up and get on with it asshole.”

_/ 7 years ago /_

He was tackled to the ground with enough force to knock his teeth out if he hadn’t kept his face turned to the side. Yuta retaliated with a kick that knocked the boy off his feet. Another one bore on him, aiming a punch for his face and this one didn’t miss.

Yuta spat blood out on the concrete and wrestled the biggest boy, the one who punched him, to the ground next to his friend. The bridge provided enough cover from the casual passersby but not from certain watchful eyes.

There was quick thumping on the ground and he realized why when he looked up to find a police officer running towards them and another person in his school’s uniform lazily following behind.

“Hey break it up!” The officer screamed, followed by a whistle and the gang scrambled to their feet, dispersing like dandelion seeds. Yuta was not quite as fast, he had a twisted ankle and too much blood on his uniform to evade notice.

“You! Come here, you’re coming with me to the station.” The officer pulled him to his feet with his arm, and it was the shoulder he had landed on so he hissed and tried to pull back.

“It’s not him. Those guys were ganging up on him.” Another voice said. Yuta glared at the bespectacled boy hovering behind the officer but Jaehyun continued to pretend not to see him.

“I thought you said-?”

“I said there was a fight, which isn’t much of a fight because they just cornered him out of nowhere. I’ve seen them do the same with other kids before.” Jaehyun continued without sparing him a look. It was a clever lie, Yuta had eagerly engaged those bastards when they tailed him after school. They were getting revenge for a friend Yuta beat up, at least that was the story they fed him.

“Is that so? I’m sorry, do you need to be accompanied to the hospital?” The officer’s tone immediately changed colors. It was too easy to believe a preposterous lie if it came from someone like Jaehyun. Yuta doubted they would believe him if he said the same thing.

“No. I’m going home.” His focus slid away and he limped to the stairs. He heard a hushed conversation behind him and concluded the officer must be telling Jaehyun to go home himself.

The boy didn’t take the suggestion, trailing after Yuta as soon as the officer was out of sight.

“They roughed you up good.” He said and he sounded more like his silly, playful self now that he wasn’t pretending to be a stranger.

“I could’ve handled it.”

“You need to stop picking fights. Aren’t you a third year? Do you really want to be expelled right before graduation?”

Yuta turned and pointedly stared at the younger boy. It didn’t seem like it when they were both sitting down but Jaehyun was actually a little taller than him and his shoulders broader. He was skinny now but he would soon fill out.

“Frankly? I don’t really care. It’s not like I’m planning to go to university.”

“That would still suck. I imagine there won’t be a lot of jobs up for takes for dropouts.” Yuta wiped the blood on his knuckles and groaned all the way up the stairs. Jaehyun was humming the song he always listened to during lunch breaks.

“You keep following me and one day you’ll get into real trouble yourself.”

Jaehyun looked up at him and dismissively he said, “No, Yuta. I am the trouble.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this update was interesting. Would love to read your comments


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an explicit scene at the end of this chapter, be warned

He didn’t know when Jaehyun managed to get his number but he had a sneaking suspicion that it was the morning after that _night_. He let it ring until it eventually stopped because he knows rejecting it would only fuel Jaehyun’s determination.

“Nakamoto, the boss is asking for you.” His coworker interrupted just as Yuta was cleaning the crumbs from his bread off the table. He looked at the clock on the wall and regarded his coworker with confusion.

“Right now?” He still had five minutes on his break but there was no time for levity because his coworker’s expression was grim. He leaped to his feet and headed to the small office next to their locker room.

As expected, his manager’s eyes were downcast and he had fingers kneading his temple.

“Have a seat.” He said and gestured to the plastic chair he kept in the corner of the room. Yuta pulled it closer where he presumed the manager would want him.

“Is there something wrong?” He cut to the chase, his foot tapping impatiently on the floor.

“You’re a good employee Nakamoto, and I really would keep you if I can but…”

“But you can’t?” The manager extended his sympathy with a sad smile and Yuta swallowed thickly.

“They’re introducing self service gas pumps next month so they plan to cut down on manpower. Unfortunately you’re the newest in the team.” Yuta nodded but kept his eyes to the floor. It was not a matter he could argue.

“Do I get my full pay this month?”

The manager threw him a reassuring look, but even that was not enough to calm the dread that was beginning to settle in his stomach. Tokyo was not a cheap place to live in and Yuta was already behind on his rent by a two weeks.

“Don’t worry about that. You’ll be compensated. I’m really sorry, Nakamoto.”

“That’s fine. It’s not your fault.” And Yuta was used to being dealt bad cards anyway.

&&

He was expecting it but he still breathed out a tired groan at the sight of Jaehyun standing in front of his door, long, jeans-clad legs and broad shoulders blocking his path. Now that was one way to make he wouldn’t be ignored.

“What are you doing here?”

“You’re not answering my calls.” Jaehyun didn’t step away from the door when Yuta fished for his keys so he had no choice but to go around him, risking proximity.

“Why do I have to? We’re not friends.”

“It didn’t seem like it when you were moaning my name.” The taller man snickered and backed away when Yuta tried to elbow him in the stomach. He stuck his hand through the door and held it firmly in case Yuta decided to slam it to his face so he tried to slam it on his fingers instead but Jaehyun was pretty strong and the door didn’t budge.

He never thought he would say that about him, after all it didn’t take a lot of strength to shove him around back in high school.

“Did you really try to break my fingers?” He pushed his way in, shoving Yuta aside. He had no strength to argue so he simply clutched the grocery bag he was holding to his chest and put some much needed distance between them.

“You’re intruding.”

“I want to talk.” Jaehyun shrugged his jacket off without waiting for Yuta and he couldn’t help but be drawn to the defined muscles of his chest when his sweater was pulled taut over it.

“We have nothing to talk about.”

“Yes, we do.” Yuta was stumped, he remembered Jaehyun being stubborn but not _this_ stubborn.

“Does Eiichi know you’re here?” He snapped but Jaehyun hardly flinched.

“Are you also going to ask me if he knows I fucked you?”

He set his groceries down on the table and set the water to boil. Jaehyun watched as he took out only on cup to set on the table. “You’re still not getting tea, bastard.”

Jaehyun shook his head and sat down on a cushion on the floor. His eyes turned into little crescents as Yuta’s glower turned into a glare.

“And I’m throwing you out if you say another word.” 

&&

Looking for a new job was as tedious as Yuta remembered. He adjusted his hat over his eyes as he waited for his turn to be interviewed. The previous night was surprisingly easy even with Jaehyun’s persistent presence in the background.

Despite his claims, he had kept silent while Yuta scrolled through job listings on his laptop, although he did have a few unhelpful comments to make before he finally decided to leave.

He hadn’t heard from Eiichi since his birthday party, and he silently dreaded the possibility that Jaehyun did tell him about what happened. He wouldn’t put it past that guy. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he pulled it out halfway to check the notification.

**_jung jaehyun:_ ** _good luck_

He scoffed, pocketing the device again. He didn’t like the emotions Jaehyun’s reappearance in his life stirred and he wished he could rewind time and undo his promise to attend Eiichi’s party, or go all the way back and turn down Jaehyun’s invitation to sit next to him on the quiet staircase.

“Nakamoto Yuta?” He straightened up and rose to meet the secretary, fumbling with the folder in his arm.

“Right here.”

_/ 7 years ago /_

“Here.”

Yuta stared at the other half of the popsicle that Jaehyun had stuck out for him with derision. He could almost taste how sweet it was just from the smell.

“You know this isn’t normal right?” He took the offered popsicle but didn’t immediately taste it. He would, when Jaehyun was no longer scrutinizing his reaction.

“What? Eating popsicles after school?” He sounded so genuinely confused that Yuta was almost fooled, except he could also see him trying not to smile.

“Buying your senior all kinds of stuff.” The popsicle dripped on his shoe and he cursed under his breath.

“And? I’m just being nice since you don’t have friends.”

“I have friends, you just scared them away because you’re always hanging around me.” he took a tentative bite of the popsicle when Jaehyun finally looked away and muttered “I’m going to start to think you have something for me.”

The playful smile fell from Jaehyun’s face and Yuta saw an eyebrow twitch.

“That was a joke.” He didn’t know why he felt like clarifying but it did the job and Jaehyun was back to his insufferable self in a second.

“You really think I’d be the romantic type?” He took in the stiff posture and Jaehyun’s baby face behind his huge glasses and faked a yawn so he could cover the heat on his cheeks.

“ _I think_ you need to go home. Are your parents not wondering where you go off to?”

“They’re fine. They probably don’t even know I’m not home yet.” Unsettled, Yuta paused to ask what Jaehyun meant but the younger boy took the opportunity to brush his thumb on the corner of Yuta’s lips.

“It’s the popsicle.” Jaehyun reasoned, but it was too late, the action already did funny things to his insides.

&&

Yuta rubbed his eyes harshly and felt a few lashes come off but he couldn’t care less. His cheeks were cold and swallowing was a challenge. He contemplated stopping at a convenience store for a bottle of water but even his legs wouldn’t cooperate.

His phone started vibrating again and this time it was a call. He didn’t have to check the caller ID before pressing his phone to his ear. “What do you want?”

_“That’s cold. I was just going to check on you. How did the interview go?”_

“Bad, I didn’t get the job. Now would you please leave me alone?” He didn’t realize his tone was laced in desperation, only that the streets were beginning to blur through his unshed tears. He hated his tears, because no matter how hard he toughened up, they were always so easy to tickle.

There was silence on the line and Yuta was starting to think Jaehyun had hung up on him until he heard a quiet hum. When Jaehyun spoke again, his voice was much lower and gruffer.

_“Get in a taxi, I’ll send you the address.”_

“Jaehyun…”

“I’ll wait for you.” The line went dead after and Yuta stood frozen on the sidewalk, staring at the address Jaehyun had sent with a sinking feeling.

That terrible, helpless feeling was back, knocking down the walls Yuta spent years building. It was too easy to fall victim to the same fixation and he wished he were a little stronger, so that he wouldn’t falter at the sound of Jaehyun’s voice.

_/ 7 years ago /_

“Don’t get into more trouble after this.” Kaito stopped him outside the classroom when he was coming back from the faculty room.

“Were you the one who reported me?” The taller boy shook his head and Yuta didn’t have the capacity to doubt him. Kaito was one of the few people who had stuck with him throughout high school despite his reputation, going as far as visiting him whenever he was suspended.

“It was someone from the next class. You shouldn’t be picking fights so close to graduation.” He snickered, a picture of Jaehyun’s face popping in his mind.

“Funny, someone said the exact same thing to me before.”

“Because it’s true.” He gripped Yuta around the arm tight. “What if someone brings a knife to a fight? There’s worse things than expulsion.”

He pried the hand around him with enough force and held Kaito’s gaze. He recognized the genuine concern and acknowledged that he had been extra reckless recently. Perhaps it was because Jaehyun was always around to watch his back, always there to jump in when he thought Yuta was in real trouble.

He had become too complacent, but he didn’t regret the feeling. Jaehyun was a little smaller than him, skinnier and more frail looking but he made Yuta feel safe.

“I’ll be fine, I swear. You know I run fast.” He chuckled, dropping Kaito’s hand. He’d forgotten he was holding it in the first place.

“Didn’t you just twist your ankle a few weeks ago? But sure, if you think you can limp away from a fight.” The atmosphere was lighter so Yuta took Kaito’s words with a grain of salt.

It was when he spotted a figure over Kaito’s shoulders, standing a few feet away. And Yuta would never mistake him for anyone else, not even if his glasses were not reflecting the sunlight from the windows.

He offered a smile, but it was either Jaehyun was not looking at him, or he was not in the mood to play because Yuta was met with a harsh scowl.

&&

The sheets bunched between Yuta’s teeth and he bit into it hard. Jaehyun was relentless, cock sliding in between Yuta’s cheeks with enough force to slam his body against the edge of the bed.

His thighs already felt tender from the abuse and there was carpet under the bed but it didn’t lessen the pain concentrated on his knees. Yuta was sure he would be thoroughly bruised come morning. Jaehyun’s hands were locked over his on the bed, pinning them against the mattress so hard he had lost feeling in them.

That, or he was being fucked too hard that his senses had zeroed in on the burn of Jaehyun’s thrusts and the repeated assault on his prostrate.

“Good?” He paused to ask, and Yuta was struck by the affection lacing his tone. He pushed his ass back against Jaehyun and took in the delighted groan.

“Stop talking…” He reminded and emphasized his point by snatching his hand from Jaehyun’s hold and reaching behind him to grip his cock around the base. The younger man’s voice hitched next to his ear, hips bucking when Yuta didn’t let go. “or you’re not coming.”

“Feisty as always.” He managed to ground out but Yuta could feel him shaking behind him.

“I said shut up.” He hissed before his hand was ripped away from Jaehyun’s cock and forced back on the bed. Teeth sank into the fleshy part of his shoulder, tearing a scream from his throat.

Jaehyun wrapped a hand around his waist and kneed his legs further apart before driving home, hard and whispered, “No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and hope to read your comments.


	4. Chapter 4

“What do you think about working for my father’s company?” The question threw Yuta off and his fingers paused over the buttons of his shirt.

“Do you think I’m some charity case?” He had intended for the words to have more heat but it came out weak and breathless. It was expected, Jaehyun had him on his knees screaming his voice hoarse for hours. He couldn’t recall how many times he’d come, only that everything hurt and he wouldn’t be touching his dick for days.

“It’s something.” Jaehyun insisted, pulling the sheets to his lap and trying to act cool despite visibly shaking from exertion. Yuta decided he was done looking at Jaehyun’s smug face.

“I don’t need your help. I can find something.”

Jaehyun’s room was far from cramped even with the amount of space his queen-size bed took up but Yuta felt closed in, especially when the other’s fingers brushed down his spine to get his attention.

“Why is it so difficult to accept help?” He sounded tired but determined, a small voice in Yuta’s head supplied, genuinely concerned.

“Oh I do entertain help, just not from you.” With one harsh tug he pulled his jeans over his hips and fastened it with trembling fingers. Yuta sat back down on the bed with a grunt, unable to stay vertical for longer than a few seconds.

Even though it achieved nothing, he glared at Jaehyun who only put up his hands in surrender. “You asked for it.”

“I didn’t ask to be incapacitated.”

Jaehyun brushed his hair out of his face and he was so achingly handsome and proud that Yuta wanted to punch him just so he would stop looking like the world revolved around him.

“You asked me to fuck you senseless. Same thing.”

&&

He listed down the jobs he found that didn’t ask for a college degree on a piece of paper, and was in the middle of crossing out a few when Eiichi’s call connected. It was startling as much as it was guilt consuming. For a brief moment he feared that Eiichi knew, he certainly wouldn’t put it past Jaehyun.

The last thing he was expecting was an invitation. _“You don’t have anything on tonight, do you?”_ Yuta glared at the discolored wall next to his bed and stuttered a response.

“I-I don’t. But what’s the occasion?”

 _“Nothing. I just thought we could catch up. I’ll cook.”_ That was the thing with Eiichi, it was impossible to turn down any invitation, like that damned birthday dinner. Yuta was not the people-pleaser type, but Eiichi had a particular talent at making sure Yuta had no other choice but to say yes.

“Okay, I’ll be there in an hour.” Eiichi didn’t live far but his only option was to take the subway and walk the rest of the way to his apartment. He had been there before, a few months before he found out about Jaehyun, who Eiichi had suspiciously left out of most conversations.

_“That’s great Yuta.”_

As he had predicted, it had taken him a little over an hour but since it was past rush hour, he didn’t have to squeeze into a cramped train car. Eiichi’s apartment was only a little smaller than Jaehyun’s, with about the same security protocols so he had to be buzzed up from the lobby.

He was greeted by the other man in nothing but a robe when the door opened. That was something he didn’t expect.

“Should I have come later?” He offered because there was no way Eiichi had been intending for him to walk into his current state of undress. He could see the outlines of his muscles under the material and Yuta looked away. It was bad enough that he slept with Eiichi’s boyfriend, it would only be worse to have indecent thoughts about him too.

“No it’s fine. I was just done with my bath and was going to get dressed.” He stared at Yuta as he drew out the words, like he was expecting a reaction. Yuta avoided his gaze and made his way to the couch without waiting for an invitation.

“What is this really? What are you trying to do?” He decided not to beat around the bush. It was easy to tell what Eiichi was trying to achieve.

“I thought you liked me, Yuta.” The other man sighed, placing his hands on his hips like a mother appraising a child.

“You have a boyfriend.”

“Jaehyun? Don’t worry about him. He doesn’t really care about these things.” Yuta grew rigid, the mention of Jaehyun’s name sparking feelings beyond lust in his gut. He also didn’t expect to be enlightened about the relationship between Eiichi and Jaehyun.

“Why are you with him? Do you like it that way?” Was their relationship the type where they bring in an unsuspecting third person? Had he been lured without his knowledge? Yuta shook the questions away.

“He’s a good lay, that’s why. He’s also handsome and rich, what’s there not to like?”

“That’s pretty shallow.” Eiichi was now regarding him with a loaded stare and Yuta couldn’t help but squirm under the scrutiny.

“You gave me too much credit, Yuta. I’m not a saint.” That was true. Eiichi had been kind and full of compassion towards Yuta but those traits didn’t have to apply to every aspect of Eiichi’s life.

“Anyway, I’m not going to force you if you don’t want it. I also invited you over for another reason.” If he hadn’t met Jaehyun again that night, he was sure he would’ve given in to Eiichi there and then. It was ridiculous, how much power Jaehyun held over him despite the betrayal that broke him.

Yuta scooted on the couch when Eiichi made to sit next to him. He could breathe a little easier now that he knew Eiichi wasn’t going to pursue him.

“I was at the gas station the other day and I found out you got laid off. How are you coping?”

“I’m job hunting.” Was Yuta’s immediate, defensive response. It was more difficult to admit that his luck was just downright terrible and at this rate he would have to move back to Kadoma because living in Tokyo was too expensive to sustain, to hell with being financially independent.

“I have a friend who owns this place in Shinjuku. I know he’s looking for someone, I can give him a call if you want?” Yuta carefully considered the offer in his head. While Eiichi made him feel less guilty about his relationship with Jaehyun after admitting there was no real emotional connection between them, he was still deceiving him in a way, and taking advantage of the offer seemed liked going down to new lows.

“Don’t look like that. You don’t owe me anything, I’m helping my friend out and you too, by extension.” Eiichi swung his leg over the other and Yuta wondered if it was done on purpose to showcase more skin between the folds of his robe.

“I’m not sure Eiichi…” The man’s gaze turned sharp.

“On the contrary, Yuta, you would make me extremely disappointed if you turned down this offer.” Yuta swallowed hard, eager to scratch the nonexistent itch Eiichi’s eyes sparked on his skin.

/ 7 years ago /

“I don’t like girls.” Jaehyun’s head snapped up and Yuta wasn’t sure if he imagined the glint of awe in his eyes. He recovered quick however, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and turning back towards the book he was reading.

“You don’t say.”

He snorted. That was such a Jaehyun thing to say. “Here I am coming out and that’s the only thing you can come up with?”

“I wouldn’t say it’s a surprise.” The younger boy continued with a hint of a smile. He looked strangely happy. “I’m more caught off guard by the fact that you chose to tell me this.”

Yuta didn’t understand it either. Sure they were together a lot, with Jaehyun’s stubborn inclination to following him around despite the dangers that came with Yuta, but he was under no obligation to offer Jaehyun anything more than what was required of him.

A friend. Someone he could trust. Perhaps he needed someone to unload those feelings on, or perhaps it was something else. Something that took root from the moment Jaehyun offered the space next to him in that staircase.

“You’re right. How strange indeed.”

&&

“So you turned down my offer, and took up Eiichi’s?” Yuta wanted to laugh at the incredulous look on Jaehyun’s face, something he didn’t see often, but reeled in his amusement. He didn’t want to make a scene, not here.

It seemed Eiichi’s idea of helping Yuta had more to do with keeping an eye on him. The club was loud and crowded and but there was no mistaking the eyes that followed them when Jaehyun walked through the door in his pristine suit, without a strand of hair out of place.

“Your boyfriend practically coerced me.”

“You met up with him then. Is this a thing between you?” Yuta’s frown deepened at the accusation. It was one thing to be sleeping with a friend’s boyfriend behind their back, it was another thing to be accused by the said boyfriend to be _cheating._

 _“_ I don’t think you’re in the position to make such bold accusations.” The words seemed to have the desired effect because Jaehyun looked like he sobered up, but his hackles remained raised.

“He’s not as harmless as you think. What we have may be casual, but he can be very territorial.”

Yuta smoothed the lines of his uniform and looked away. It felt too big on him. Once upon a time everyone believed that this was where Yuta would end up, in a host club in Shinjuku, surrounded by the stench of alcohol and cigarette smoke. It was funny, how ironic life could be, despite his efforts to curve the direction of his life.

He should already be used to never having the things he wanted. The living proof of that was standing right in front of him.

“I don’t need you meddling.” Yuta finally said, still looking away from Jaehyun’s clenched fists. “We both know how well that ended last time, no?”

/ 7 years ago /

Yuta watched in confusion as Kaito avoided his eyes. He hadn't talked to the other boy in days, despite them being in the same class, that alone was strange as Kaito always made an effort to reach out to Yuta. The absence of the fond concern was startling, after years of being surrounded by it.

He wondered if there was something he had done wrong, but he made a lot of mistakes and it was hard to keep track of them, and this time he didn't know which it was that finally drove Kaito away.

He itched to ask what was wrong, but Kaito was already searching for another person to engage just to avoid the inevitable question from Yuta. His lips pressed together before he could open them, heart heavy in his chest.

They had known each other since junior high, Kaito knew and understood where the violence in Yuta's veins stemmed from. Losing him felt like he was losing another rope that held him together. He was no longer alone, though, even without Kaito.

Yuta was reminded of the fact as Jaehyun's face came into view, rounding the corner from the staircase just as Kaito scurried away, away from Yuta. It hurt, but it was nothing Jaehyun's presence couldn't smooth over. 

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." The younger boy's velvety voice filled his ears and later, he would blame the crushing betrayal from Kaito for why he would miss the look Jaehyun shot over his shoulders, at the retreating figure of the boy he once considered his best friend before Jaehyun came along.


End file.
